


Promise Me This

by thismuchmore



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thismuchmore/pseuds/thismuchmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The first time it happens, Danny kisses Steve after they’ve just closed a case.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me This

**Author's Note:**

> withoutmaps prompted me with "inappropriate kisses." Thanks to tailoredshirt for the beta. Written for the kissemdanno community on LJ.

The first time it happens, Danny kisses Steve after they’ve just closed a case. They’re standing next to Danny’s car in the parking lot at headquarters when Danny grabs Steve’s face in both hands and gives him a kiss. It’s quick and to the point, nothing soft or lingering or even romantic about it. One second, Danny is grinning at him, pumped up with pride and happiness at doing a good job, and the next his mouth is on Steve’s.

Because Steve isn’t always the most subtle guy in the world, and kissing in the parking lot at work isn’t exactly appropriate, he says, “What was that?”

“A kiss, Steve. What do you think it was?” Danny gives him a pitying look.

“I just didn’t – you – “ Steve deserves every ounce of Danny’s pity, he really does. Danny just kissed him, and he’s standing here unable to form complete sentences. He’s had feelings about Danny. A lot of them. And thoughts, and in most of those Danny is naked and stretched out beneath him, smelling like sun and the ocean and a little bit of that cologne Steve catches a whiff of every now and then –

“You’re hopeless, you know that? You look like you’re on another planet right now. Earth to Steve! Hello!” Danny is waving his hand in front of Steve’s face. Steve reaches for that hand and grabs it, holding onto it, dropping it down to Danny’s side, and Danny looks at him in surprise.

“Stop, okay. Just stop,” Steve says, and his voice is low.

He leans in, and in that pause before they kiss, he hears Danny breathe in quickly over the pounding in his own ears. One of his hands is joined with Danny’s at his side; the other one comes up to rest on Danny’s face. His fingers touch the day’s worth of stubble there, his thumb close to the corner of Danny’s mouth as they kiss. To Steve’s surprise, Danny lets him take the lead and doesn’t fight him on it.

Steve teases his tongue along Danny’s lips, and Danny’s mouth opens easily under his. “Fuck,” Danny says when he breaks for air, and then pulls Steve close by grabbing his shirt. The fabric is bunched up and twisted in Danny’s palm, his fingers closing around it.

The noise in Steve’s ears still hasn’t stopped; his heart is going crazy at being this close, at getting to do this, at thinking maybe that dream he had about Danny naked in his bed isn’t too far from being a reality. Not today. Probably not today. But if Danny keeps kissing him like this, Steve is about, oh, five seconds away from ordering Danny to get in the car and driving them back to his place.

Somehow Steve has loosened Danny’s tie and popped open a couple of buttons on his shirt, and Danny pulls away, out of breath, looking flushed and amused. “Are you trying to undress me in a parking lot?”

“I’m not.” He really doesn’t know how that happened.

Danny shakes his head. “Then explain this.” He points at the tie and his shirt. “I understand that you frequently disrobe in public, that you even _enjoy_ getting naked in front of other people, and trust me, the time will come when you can get me naked, but not here.”

Danny makes a sweeping gesture toward headquarters, and Steve swears he sees Kono at her desk near a window, but he might be seeing things. If she saw this, if anyone just saw this, Steve doesn’t even want to think about the amount of teasing and cackling laughter they would encounter back at the office. Although something tells him no one would be surprised.

“Did you just say something about getting you naked?”

Danny mutters something about Steve being a caveman as he straightens himself out and smooths down his tie and hair. He starts to walk toward the building, and Steve follows. He catches up in one stride.

“Really, tell me if I’m hearing things wrong, because I think you just said I can get you naked,” Steve says, grinning.

Danny turns and looks at him. He’s trying to go for stern, but there’s a hint of humor in his eyes, a quirk to his lips. “Be quiet before I change my mind.”

Steve keeps grinning, keeps enjoying the humming under his skin and the promise of something more.


End file.
